Storm
by teamLNMM
Summary: Though Latvia is still recovering from his past within the USSR, he still has great fear. Not for himself, but for someone else. He fears a dark memory from his past will, at any time, seize the person he holds so dear. He will either become consumed by his paranoia or overcome it in the end. He can, only if he allows Iceland to hear his heart. -Sequel of "Getting to Know You"-
1. Darkening Clouds

**For those of you who read "Getting to Know You," I had mentioned at the end of that previous story that the chapter of its sequel would be up soon after. I am ridiculously late in finally getting this posted because I have been very busy these past few months. College papers, projects, (school related and personal) so on and so forth, the usual. ^^' Well, anyway, I have at least gotten most of the story developed at this point during it all and am now getting this first chapter posted. I hope this will be enjoyed.**

**For those who are reading this now, and not having read its first story, it focuses on Iceland and Latvia's growing relationship. In history, and in currency, the two countries have gotten along. In 1991, when all of the Baltic nations broke away from the Soviet Union, Iceland was the first country to stand up and recognize them as independent. Soon after, all three of the countries formed diplomatic relationships in government. In 2000, Iceland and Latvia formed a foreign relationship agreement between each other. Since then, their relationship has become more strengthened (The two nations support one another, and the country of Latvia revealed that support fully when Iceland was being accused of fraud when its bank collapsed in 2008. Latvia was really the only one to stand up, especially to nations like England and the Netherlands, and pretty much say that Iceland was being unfairly accused and bullied [just imagine the personified Latvia doing that ^^]).**

**In the previous story, "Getting to Know You," that was exactly it. Iceland and Latvia were getting to know each other more. They learned more about one another, in parts of their pasts and in more of their personalities, through a tour Iceland set up in his home land. Later on, Iceland comes to realize that Latvia had mistaken the tour for a date (I imagine he doesn't get out much after the Union, he is still rather young in mindset, and he _does _read romance novels; it's not hard to imagine him misinterpreting the situation). Iceland didn't know what to think of that, but he was not going to hurt Latvia's feelings; he decided to go with it. Crazy mishaps and further misunderstandings ensued from it (from other nations' points of views), but the two continued to get closer anyway. Now, in this story, it will focus more so on Iceland's and Latvia's**** inner feelings. Not just about one another, but in concern for one another as well. They are both afraid for different reasons, but I'm not going to tell you here. Read on and find out, if you like.**

**Again, I hope this story will be enjoyed. It will, I shall say now, be a much darker story than the first one is. While "Getting to Know You" is lighter, "Storm" is heavier. This story may contain confusion for some at first, especially if you read "Getting to Know You" first. There's a reason for everything I wrote.**

**Also, as a side note, Iceland's real name is either Erikur or Emil, based on all I understand within the fanbase; I don't know if this ties in with the creator himself for certain. Fans go back and forth on this, but, until I see for myself which it truly is, I always go with the name 'Erikur' for Iceland. I personally just like that name on him the most. The reason I mention this is because I have used this name for him in this story. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Hetalia" or any of its personified nations.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Darkening Clouds**

* * *

"I really enjoyed that book you gave me, Iceland," Latvia said, turning more pointedly towards the older boy on his couch. "It kept my attention all the way through. I have to say, though, I felt so sad for Bjartur's first wife."

"That had to be the most tragic element in the book," Iceland replied, in agreement.

"It really was horrible," Latvia responded, cringing briefly. "I would hate to have stumbled into that setting… I'll admit it almost made me cry." Latvia's cheeks flared pink as he watched Iceland smile tenderly at him. Over half of a year had gone by since his and Iceland's very first date, and the two had been visiting each other's houses more frequently. Today, Iceland was visiting Latvia's house. They were currently sitting in Latvia's cozy library, side by side on his sofa.

"I'm sure you were happy for his daughter, though," Iceland told him, not breaking the gaze. "If it hadn't been for their dog, she would have been lost, too."

"Yes, that's true," Latvia nodded, looking straight into the older boy's eyes as his hands fidgeted. His nerves felt so shaky and weak, though not in the terrible way he was so used to. No, these nerves felt… good… to him. Being around Iceland not only boosted Latvia's confidence level, but it also made him feel so… light. Light, happy, and glad. Iceland brought out so many good things in him, and, in return, Latvia could plainly see how Iceland could open up more frontally, with him. He was still such a reserved person, but he was so supportive in their conversations. He listened to Latvia, in a way that somewhat reminded him of Lithuania and Estonia, and would even hold his hand or hug him if it was needed, like them. It was still so surprising to Latvia, to see Iceland go out of his way and do these kinds of things for him. It made him feel even better to see the Icelander smile more than he would have before. His smile was a sight Latvia truly relished.

Still, even though Iceland revealed true care for Latvia, like Lithuania and Estonia, there were completely different emotions Latvia felt between them. Even the embraces Iceland had given him before did not have the same effect on him as the ones his Baltic brothers gave him. A single touch or brush of Iceland's fingertip could cause a surging current of sensations to course through Latvia's veins. It made him feel nervous, but so wonderful. Sick, but so dreamily aloft… He had never felt these emotions before, not once in his long lifespan.

It had not yet been officially stated by either of them if they were a pair or not, but Latvia truly felt that Iceland was the one who held his heart. He had felt this way about Iceland for months now, and the feelings only kept growing stronger. He wondered if Iceland felt the same way about their friendship… that there might be more than just a friendship between them.

"Latvia?"

"U-Uh, yes?" Latvia felt his cheeks heat up again.

"You were staring at me," Iceland told him, his head slightly tilting.

"O-Oh, I was?" Latvia asked, feeling incredibly dumb. As the old saying goes, he had literally gotten lost in Iceland's eyes, thinking about him. "I-I didn't realize…"

Iceland's head tilted back up, and he looked at Latvia with curiosity in his expression. "Is there something on your mind you want to talk about?"

"What?" Latvia questioned, his eyes widening and his blush intensifying. "N-No, there is nothing that needs to be talked about. Nope, everything is perfectly fine. Nothing to be talked about at all. I'm perfectly peachy!" _Turn it off, Raivis, turn it off! You're making yourself more obvious!_

The corner of Iceland's lips twitched up, and the lids of his eyes lowered in knowing.

_Of course, _Latvia thought_, of course Iceland wouldn't believe any of that stupid rambling. _He mentally cursed himself for his inability to shut up.

"Latvia, you're acting very… oddly," Iceland said, cutting the space between him and Latvia on the couch in half, "like you're freaking out or something."

In a reflex to the words, and Iceland moving closer to him, Latvia's nerves began to quake more than before. "I-Is it that bad?"

"Like you're about to fall apart," Iceland said, his voice cool yet concerned. "Is something troubling you? You know you can tell me anything."

Latvia breathed out deeply, focusing on Iceland's features. Really, Latvia had thought about how pretty he thought Iceland looked before, but he was always so drawn into the shine of his silver hair and red-violet eyes. And his face, it was just so… beautiful. Latvia couldn't really think of another word to describe him. Every unique and attractive feature the Nordic had only added to his mysterious personality and place of origin. It made Latvia feel a little intimidated, for he felt rather simple in comparison.

"Will you tell me?" Iceland asked, his tone casual and gentle. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything."

Latvia's entire body warmed at hearing that. His eyes cut to the side of him, in thought. Anything… After all of these months, was now the right opportunity for Latvia to spill his emotions? Was it the right and appropriate time to tell Iceland that… he loved him? Love was a bold word, and Latvia was aware of that, but he knew that was what he felt. In his romance novels, the feeling of falling in love with someone was usually described as 'having butterflies in your stomach'. That was truly how Latvia felt whenever he was around Iceland or thought about him. His stomach always fluttered when it came to Iceland, like there really was a hoard of butterflies flickering about within him.

Was he ready to say this to Iceland? It would be unexpected, and he was nervous to see and hear Iceland's reaction, but Latvia felt that he had to say this now. He felt like he would throw up if he didn't. _Ugh, I don't know if I can do this. What if Iceland doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to turn our friendship into something awkward… but… he did say I could tell him anything. Maybe… Maybe I can do this._

Nodding to himself, and taking a deep breath, Latvia met Iceland's gaze again. "Okay… t-there is something on my mind." Latvia briefly bit his lip, watching Iceland lean his head a little more towards him. Oh, how he hoped the result of this would be good. "I… You know how we've been spending more time with each other, getting to know each other more and more."

Iceland nodded once, listening.

"I've really enjoyed all of the time we've spent together," Latvia said looking away for a moment. "I-I love it, actually."

Iceland's closed lips formed into a small, genuine smile. Seeing this smile allowed for Latvia to feel just a little bit calmer. It was subduing his trembling nerves. This was another aspect of Iceland's that Latvia loved; Iceland had the ability to suppress his habitual shaking… That was still a wonder to Latvia, since the shaking spells he had been experiencing for so, so long had become part of his very self. It was natural for him to shake, especially when feeling the slightest bit afraid… but Iceland was able to lessen it, able to even rid it of his body completely.

"But…" Latvia began, building up to what he wanted to say, "There's more."

Iceland tilted his head again, his eyes inquiring.

"I-I mean," Latvia stammered again, trying to banish the rest of his nerves, "I always look forward to seeing you. I look forward to talking with you, spending time with you… being close to you."

Iceland's head lowered ever so slightly, as he still listened to Latvia's words. His eyes had yet to break away from Latvia's. It was difficult for Latvia to exactly pinpoint what Iceland might have been thinking, because of his steady eyes.

"You've done so many things for me," Latvia continued, beginning to feel a little bolder. "You listen to me, and you are so kind. You lift me up in encouragement when I have rougher moments… You help me recover."

Iceland's eyes softened in what Latvia saw as sentimental compassion. Yes, Latvia could surely tell him this—what he felt.

"You're very special to me, Iceland," Latvia told him, his heart pounding in excited anticipation. "I feel so great when I'm around you, like I could do anything in the world! I… What I've been wanting to say is that I… Iceland," he slid just an inch closer towards Iceland, looking into his brilliant eyes with every ounce of hope in his heart, "I… I lo-"

Suddenly, a loud, cracking, thundering noise burst from the front of Latvia's house. The two boys whirled their heads to the open entrance of the library, tensing in shock.

_God, no! _Latvia thought, beginning to tremble in fear, _Someone's broken in! In the early afternoon? But… No, no, no! Is this for real? What's going _on_?_

Latvia felt his wrist being grabbed suddenly, and he was hastily jerked off of the couch. He looked before him, in his fearful daze, to see Iceland dragging him towards the wooden desk on the left side of the room.

"Hide under here. Now," Iceland instructed, trying to keep his voice low as he pulled Latvia to the side of the desk. "Hide here and be quiet. I'll deal with whoever broke in."

Latvia's heart began to burn, pounding in distress. "No!" he softly cried out, "Please don't leave me! You could get hurt!"

"I'll be fine," Iceland assured the younger boy, forcing him to kneel underneath the desk. "We're nations, after all. We're stronger than humans."

"But still, you could really get hurt!" Latvia replied, his hands instinctively reaching up and grabbing Iceland's wrists. "I don't want bad to happen!" Latvia knew they were nations, possessive of more sturdy bodies than any other form of life on the earth, but he knew anything was possible, too. Nation or human, it didn't matter; something bad could still happen to anyone. Something deep down in the pit of Latvia's stomach was telling him that there was something dreadfully wrong here, that Iceland was sure to get hurt if he let him go.

"Latvia," Iceland began, getting down on one knee and placing his hands on Latvia's shoulders. "I'll be fine. Please, no matter what, stay hidden and don't make a sound. No matter what you might hear, don't move from this spot," he moved his hands up to the sides of Latvia's head and locked his eyes more closely with his. "Promise me, all right? Promise me that you will not move."

Latvia, with his hands still wrapped around Iceland's wrists, breathed with shaking uncertainty. He swallowed, nodding warily. He didn't want to let him go, but he knew there would be no convincing Iceland of staying with him. "I-I'll do it."

"Good," Iceland said, momentarily rubbing his hands soothingly into Latvia's thick mass of pale blond hair. "I'll take care of this. I won't let you get hurt."

With that being said, Iceland stood up and removed his hands from Latvia's head. Latvia's grip around Iceland's wrists loosened, and his hands fell away from them as the older boy turned and walked away, around the front of the desk and towards the library's opening. Latvia held his breath and backed more so underneath the desk, shaking tremendously. He closed his eyes, praying that the nagging, staggering feeling in his stomach was incorrect. _Please, let him be all right…_

The sound of Iceland's footsteps were diminishing, beginning to fade with each step. Suddenly, though, Latvia heard Iceland gasp and instantly halt his steps. Latvia's eyes flew open at the sounds, and he raised his hand to his mouth to keep himself from making any noise. The intruder had found his way to the library? Latvia, nor Iceland it seemed, heard him approaching. He hadn't heard anything else, ever since the loud crash at the front of his home.

Latvia then heard two pairs of feet. One pair was shuffling backwards, while the other pair was stepping steadily into the room. He could tell which sound belonged to Iceland, and which one belonged to the intruder. The new footsteps were so much heavier than Iceland's; it made Latvia wonder how they hadn't heard this person coming.

"Y-You," Latvia heard Iceland stammer, "What are you doing here?" Iceland sounded nervous and surprised, but so angry, too. Iceland obviously knew who the intruder was…

"I came for little Raivis."

Latvia's heart stopped briefly, and his shaking intensified times ten. The hand over his mouth clamped down even harder, desperately not wanting to react to the all too familiar, cheery voice he had just heard for the first time in so long. _Russia… No… _No_!_ His other hand balled into a shaking fist, and he pressed it against his thudding heart. _Why? Why does he want me? No…I don't want him to get me! Iceland, don't let him get me! Not again, _please_!_

"So, Iceland," Russia's daunting voice sounded again, as he continued to step his way into the room, "where is he?"

"You won't see him," Latvia heard Iceland boldly speak against Russia. "He's not here."

Russia's familiar, mocking laughter, which Latvia could remember so plainly, lightly erupted from his throat. "Don't make me laugh. He is here. I _know_ he is here… If you just tell me where he is, then there will not be any complications for you."

Iceland and Russia's blending, mimicking footsteps glided steadily across the room, while they spoke. They were growing louder and closer, sounding within Latvia's ears. Soon, though, Latvia could hear something bump against his wall, to the right of his desk. Latvia, ever so hesitantly and slowly, peeked out of his hiding spot and held his breath. He could see Iceland, his back flat against the wall, with Russia closely towering over him. Russia had one hand pressed against the wall, beside the right side of Iceland's head, and had his face leering down into Iceland's. Latvia shivered horribly when he noticed the facet pipe Russia held in his other hand.

"So, will you comply and tell me, _Erikur_?" Russia asked, addressing Iceland by his true name with an underlining threat.

"Never!" Iceland shouted at the man, causing for Latvia to jump a little. "I'll never comply with someone like you! The look in your eyes is evil; I would never tell you where Latvia is!"

Latvia began to worry even more. Iceland was being so brave, standing up for him like this, but Latvia knew, quite well, how Russia dealt with those who defied him. He began to feel sick. Latvia didn't want for Iceland to get beaten up by Russia! He didn't want for the person he cared for so much to be hurt like he had so many times before, by this man!

"That is a shame," Russia responded, shaking his head briefly, "Truly it is…" he suddenly grabbed Iceland's throat, tightly enclosing it within his hand.

Latvia sucked in a sharp, quiet breath of air through his nose, keeping his hand over his mouth still, as he heard and watched Iceland choke from the strangulation. His eyes were shut tight from the obvious pain Russia was putting him through. _No, Iceland, please!_

"Come now, Iceland," Russia began, crushing the silver haired nation's neck further with another tightening of his hand, "is a nation like Latvia really worth protecting? I can see that the two of you are close enough, but would you truly give up your mobility and health to protect a weak, puny, little country like him?"

Latvia's eyes widened at those words, and he pulled himself back underneath the desk again, allowing for the hand over his mouth to fall. _He… Russia… He's still right about that. I am weak. I can't protect myself from Russia, but I don't want Iceland to suffer for me, because of that… _Latvia closed his eyes as a single tear cascaded down his cheek. _He should just give me up, right now._

"D-Don't," Iceland rasped, trying to speak, "D-Don't you… d-dare say that about him!"

Latvia opened his teary eyes, rounding them out as he listened to Iceland's struggling, continuing words.

"L-Latvia isn't weak. Y-You're wrong! H-Horrible for y-you to-_gah_!" Latvia heard Iceland gasp out in pain, attempting to pant breaths of air.

_Stop it, Russia, stop it! _Latvia desperately wanted to scream aloud. He had promised Iceland he would stay silent, but Latvia didn't know how much more he could take of listening to Iceland suffocate. He squeezed his watery eyes shut and bit his lip, trembling violently as he remained quiet. _Please let him go! Don't let bad happen, not again!_

"So," Russia started again, "I take that as a 'no', then, hm?"

No words. The only sounds Latvia could hear were the faint, unsettling noises of restricted air being caught within Iceland's throat. He soon heard Russia sigh and then follow it up with a short, dark chuckle.

"Very well, then, Iceland. Your choice."

There was a shift of feet, and then, all of a sudden, something rammed harshly into the side of the desk. No, someone. _Iceland! _Latvia could hear Iceland's body make contact with the desk, feeling it as well, and heard him cough and grunt as he collapsed atop it. Latvia looked up, as he heard Iceland trying to use the desk for support to stand up. Latvia could then hear Russia's heavy footsteps walk towards the desk, and he soon felt the vibration of Iceland's body being thrown to the floor.

"You are going to wish you had given him up." With that, Latvia heard a sound that numbed his mind and sickened him to the core, a sound that he had grown accustomed to during the Soviet Union and never wanted to hear again, a sound that caused him, Lithuania, and Estonia immense pain… A metal pipe, thrashing into a body.

In his shaking nausea, Latvia listened and winced as Iceland screamed from the first, crushing blow. _Please let him go! Please let him go! _Latvia's hands grasped the sides of his head, and he cried silent tears as Iceland was hit again. He heard another pained scream, along with an unnerving crack of bones.

"You should know, Iceland," Russia said, his voice vindictive and smiling, "Latvia only cares about being protected. As long as he is safe, nothing else matters."

_That… That isn't true! _Latvia wanted to yell out, gripping his hair more tightly. Just as Latvia thought that, another bone-shattering smack sounded and was immediately followed by a gasping cry of agony. His heart ached even more than before.

"Latvia doesn't care about you like you think he does," Russia's voice continued, "He used Lithuania and Estonia as shields every chance he got, before. If they were unable to protect him, he would resort to pathetic groveling. And here you are, repeating the process for this little coward!"

With every word being spoken, Latvia curled more and more into himself, tears streaming down his cheeks. _I was pathetic back then, so pathetic even now, but look at me! I'm so small compared to Russia; I wouldn't have a chance in Hell winning against him! I hid behind Lithuania and Estonia, and begged for protection sometimes, but I never used them! I love them… _his fingertips shook and scratched through his hair, _and Iceland… I love him… I wouldn't-_

Another loud blow rang out and snapped Latvia out of his thoughts. He jumped and tensed at hearing more pained moans and breaking bones. Then another smack sounded and another after that. Latvia was trying so, so hard to keep silent, but he didn't know how much more he could take of hearing these grotesque sounds. The noises took Latvia back to memories of horror. With every snap of Iceland's bones and weakening gasps, Latvia felt more and more ill. He was sobbing, so much, for Iceland. He had promised he wouldn't make a sound, no matter what he heard, but this was becoming too much for Latvia to stand. How many more times did Russia intend to hit him?

Another strike sounded now, and, though bones broke, Latvia could barely hear Iceland utter a single noise of pain. _He's fading! Russia might go too far, just like… No… _No_!_

He couldn't take it anymore. "_Stop_!" Latvia cried out, scrambling out from underneath the desk. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" He stumbled around the desk, on his hands and knees, and looked around it. There, he saw Iceland's battered body lying pitifully on the floor in front of Russia's feet. Latvia shot himself towards Iceland and wrapped both of his arms around his head, shielding the upper half of Iceland's body.

"No more!" Latvia cried, holding Iceland's head into the crook of his neck, "No more! Don't hurt him anymore, please!"

He heard Russia laugh under his breath. "Well, look here, if it isn't little Raivis. You finally showed."

Latvia tensed and swallowed, feeling terror envelop him. Steadily, with his arms still cradling Iceland's head, Latvia leaned up slightly. He looked down into Iceland's face, seeing a half-lidded expression adorning his face. Blood was trickling out of the side of his mouth, and he was breathing slowly and painfully, Latvia could see and feel. He looked as if he were trying to stay conscious.

"Oh, Iceland," Latvia sobbed lightly, raising one hand to gently caress the older boy's face, "I'm so sorry. _So _sorry…" a few of his teardrops fell onto Iceland's cheek, and Latvia wiped them away with his thumb. He tenderly laid Iceland's head back down to the floor, keeping his hands on the sides of his head, and leaned his forehead against his. "I tried to keep that promise, Iceland," Latvia told him, muttering soft cries, "but I couldn't help it. You never should've had to go through this," more tears formed in his eyes, "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"Isn't this a heart-warming moment," Russia said, his tone frivolous. "I almost feel bad."

Latvia turned his head sideways, glaring up at Russia with one eye. Words couldn't describe how much he hated him, right then and there.

"I was wondering when, or if, you would actually come out of there," Russia briefly referred to the desk, causing Latvia's eyes to widen. "Ah, I see you're surprised," Russia said, grinning childishly. "Shouldn't you expect it?"

"…Y-You knew," Latvia stated, his words blank. "Then… you were only testing me. You wanted to see what it would take to make me come out." _Just like that time… sick bastard._

"Da," Russia replied, "That is right. I was almost surprised it took you so long. I could practically feel your shaking radiating out from under that desk, ever since I walked into the room. It's such a sad reflex of yours, isn't it?"

Latvia winced, turning his face back to Iceland's again. His eyes were nearly closed now, and his breathing was still irregular, his chest jerking with every other inhale. He looked up and down Iceland's body, thinking about how truly beaten and bruised he looked underneath his clothing. Latvia felt sick, seeing him like this. This action might have been prevented if he had just stepped out sooner. Iceland wouldn't have to be feeling all of this pain. He didn't have to be involved, but he was… and he was trying to protect Latvia, with his very own body. _Iceland… _Latvia brought his lips to Iceland's forehead, kissing it compassionately. _Iceland, forgive me for this. I wish you never had to know any of this, or experience any of these things. I'm so sorry._

Suddenly, Latvia could feel his hands being removed from Iceland's head. "N-No, stop!" he yelled, trying to fight Russia from pulling him away from Iceland. "No, please, don't!" He was pulled up to his feet, and both of his wrists were restrained within Russia's hands. He tried to break free. "I don't want to go back! I don't want to go back!" fresh tears began to spill, "I'm happy with him! Don't take me away from him!"

To Latvia's surprise, he was shoved back to the floor, hitting it not too far from Iceland's body. He then felt the heavy pressure of Russia's boot pinning him down. The young nation looked up at Russia, seeing how the tall man towered over him with immense authority.

"We will be even happier, Latvia," Russia told him, scaring the lavender eyed boy even more. "After I am finished here, you and I will go get Toris and Eduard, too. We are beginning the USSR anew and even better than before."

Latvia's heart skipped a beat and his stomach dropped. He couldn't believe it. Russia was actually going to put them all through that again… They would all have to live in fear, under Russia's roof, again… He could barely utter a word, because of his terrible shock. _This can't be real… This has to be some cruel joke, all of this!_

"Before we leave, though," Russia began, bringing his pipe up into both of his hands, "I will have to finish beating up Iceland. There will be no relationships with outsiders, and he would only get in my way."

Latvia's breath stilled, and he quickly turned his face to Iceland, once again seeing how pitifully hurt he was. "No … _Nē_!" he began to squirm violently, "You can't do this to him! He hasn't done anything wrong! He doesn't deserve this! Please, I love him!" Just as those words had tumbled out of Latvia's mouth, he felt nervous. No, he felt scared. Scared for Iceland, entirely. Latvia looked up, catching the glimmering malice in Russia's eyes. _No… No, what have I done…_

"Is that so, little one?" Russia condescendingly questioned the small nation. "You love him, do you?" he grinned more widely, menacingly. To Latvia's mute horror, Russia prepared his pipe, raising it over his head. "He will never be able to move again, after I'm through." With that, Russia swung all of his strength into the pipe, bringing it down into Iceland's chest.

Latvia screamed bloody murder at the sight of Iceland's cracked sternum and ribs abruptly protruding through his chest and ripping his shirt. He watched Iceland's eyes fly open and head snap back, as more blood sputtered from his mouth. It looked like a scene straight out of a gory horror film. "_Apturēšanai, Krievija_!" he shrieked in his own tongue, "Stop it, _please_!"

Russia raised the pipe and brought it back down, striking it against Iceland's head. Latvia heard the bones in Iceland's neck break, and saw more blood pour out of his mouth and temple, as his head limply fell to the side, in his direction. With teary eyes and a desperately pleading tongue that was begging for Iceland's mercy, Latvia watched in horror as Iceland's eyes glazed over and void themselves of life.

"_Nē_!" Latvia cried, desperately thrashing underneath Russia's boot and reaching out for Iceland. This couldn't be happening. He had seen Lithuania and Estonia in similar states before, because of Russia, but he had never seen them look as dead as Iceland did, right then. "Iceland! Iceland, please, don't go! Iceland, please! _Erikur_!"

Thunder cracked, and Latvia found himself snapping awake from his nightmare, jolting and crying out. He curled up into his sheets, clutching them, and shook violently as he listened to the thunder roll outside of his dark room's window. He was inhaling and exhaling deeply, weeping in between breaths.

He was horrified from the imagery that nightmare gave him. It all felt and looked so real, to him. He had had dreams like that many times before, but they had all featured Lithuania and Estonia getting beaten by Russia, as well as himself sometimes. This was the very first time he had had this type of dream with Iceland being hurt... so deathly hurt… and what he wanted to say to him in the nightmare was undeniably true... His heart throbbed so much. It hurt so badly, he could barely stand it. _Why… Why did I have to see that happen to him?_

Latvia swallowed harshly, trying to rid himself of more flowing tears and mental imagery. He brought his sheets up to his eyes, breathing shakily still, and wiped his eyes and face of the tears that fell. The rest of his body was still recoiling from everything the dream contained. _Thank God it was all a dream… right? _He opened his eyes, widening them, and his breath stilled. Latvia suddenly felt very afraid. What if, for some reason, Iceland actually was hurt? Everything his mind had laid out for him to see was false, and it might have just been the dream itself making him feel so scared all of a sudden, but… _I've got to call him!_

Latvia fumbled with his sheets, quickly tossing them aside, and scrambled out of his bed, nearly falling onto the floor. He got to his door's frame, grasping and leaning against it as he tried to settle the quaking muscles in his legs. _I've got to check on him! Come on, body, move for me! _

He raised himself back up and ran out of his bedroom door, using the hall's walls as support if his legs began to shake too much again. Latvia just had to call Iceland, to assure himself that his nightmare really was untrue. _Iceland, please be all right!_

* * *

**And so, Latvia had thankfully dreamt all of that... Perhaps... A friend of mine was confused when she read this for the first time, after knowing the way "Getting to Know You" ended. Latvia's nightmare plainly reveals his immense fears for Iceland, in every way. As his genuine feelings for Iceland develop, the more afraid Latvia becomes for him. He is afraid that the person he loves will suffer like he had under Russia's roof, and is afraid of losing him somehow—whether it be Iceland that is taken away from Latvia, or Latvia being taken away from Iceland (While nations can't exactly die unless the country itself diminishes, this brutal display would still horrify Latvia). It's truly a very frightening nightmare; especially when you find out more behind Latvia's fears in the future.**

_**-Latvian to English- **_**(I _really _hope this is correct or close; please, someone tell me if it isn't, ^^')**

**Nē! - No!**

** Apturēšanai, Krievija! - Stop it, Russia!**

**Also, the book Latvia and Iceland are talking about in the beginning of the chapter is called "Independent People." It was a gift Iceland had given Latvia in the last story.**

**Thank you to all who have chosen to read my work. I really, very much appreciate it and will continue to write to my very best. I hope this felt realistic and was enjoyed.**


	2. Storm's Beginning

**It's been awhile since I last updated this story; I've had some busy months! I appreciate the good things said about this so far, and I hope it will still be liked. I'm purely trying to go about how these characters would act, as well as being in accordance to historical accuracy for them, because I love this pair (together and individually). I hope you readers will continue to read along with it and hopefully enjoy it, too!**

**As you all read before, that whole scenario with Russia and Iceland getting beaten by him was a figment of Latvia's own imagination—a terrible nightmare. Apart of that scene was Latvia's blurted confession. He nearly told Iceland before in his dream, but, later on, he unintentionally shouted it to Russia in desperation. The reason why I mention this particular bit is because it will be spoken of again in the story, along with further insight of Latvia's dream/nightmare. After you read this chapter, you may ponder on more of Latvia's fears of the nightmare. He was alarmed to witness such a clear image of Iceland being brutalized, but there is more...**

**Anyway, as a continuation from that, Latvia woke up from the dream by means of a storm (literal and metaphoric meanings). He wants to call Iceland and hear him speak, just to know if he's okay (he's so startled; of course he's concerned). The story picks up from here. As the last title implied, this is only the beginning of the storm for Latvia and Iceland. 'Darkening clouds' formed and now the storm itself is 'beginning'...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Hetalia" or any of its personified nations.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Storm's Beginning**

* * *

After stumbling down his house's halls and stairs, through the sounds of the rolling storm outside, Latvia finally reached his nearest phone. Unfortunately, it happened to be in his personal library. Latvia couldn't help but shudder and shake more when he glanced at the floor, towards the very spot Iceland was beaten in his nightmare.

_No! I don't want to think about that!_ Latvia hastily picked up his phone on the desk, putting it up to his ear and desperately maneuvering his shaking fingertips to press the correct buttons. _Come on, come on! Pasteidzies!_ His legs were quivering far too much; he knew he couldn't keep himself up for much longer. Just as Latvia dialed the final number, his legs gave out and his knees hit the floor. He leaned his body up against the side of his desk, closing his eyes and curling into himself. Both of his shaking hands held the phone's receiver up to his ear, as he listened to the waiting ring resound within his ear. _Please, Iceland, please pick up. I need to know you're all right!_

The phone rang twice more before Latvia heard the wonderful, familiar voice he had been hoping to hear. "Hello?"

Latvia breathed a sigh of relief, trying to hold back sobbed breathes. "Paldies Dievam! Iceland!"

"Latvia?" Iceland was worried now, hearing Latvia's broken, fretting voice. Every ounce of sleepy desire within him had vanished. "Latvia, what's happened to you?"

"N-Nothing," Latvia replied, opening his eyes and stuttering, "I-I just n-needed to hear your voice. I-I…" Latvia was beginning to feel embarrassed. _Of course he's okay. It was just a dream… but I'm so glad…_

"Latvia, you're crying," Iceland said, his tone very concerned. "Please, what's wrong with you?"

He could hear the younger boy swallow on the other end of line and suck in a choked, shaky breath. "I-I… I… I-It's not anything, really-"

"Latvia, please!" Iceland cut in, revealing his anxiety, "Please, what's going on? Are you hurt? Injured? Please, tell me!"

Latvia paused, feeling even more embarrassed. He felt himself grow warm in the face, as his rattling body continued to tremor. _I'm going to sound like an idiot for saying that I called because of a nightmare._ He exhaled another shaky breath. _I guess I have to tell him._ "I-I… I had a nightmare."

He could hear Iceland breath out lightly. "That's all?"

"Y-Yeah… I-I just… just needed t-to know," he murmured.

Iceland paused, feeling his stomach drop. _Needed to know? Needed to know what?_ "Latvia… What did you dream about?"

Now Latvia's stomach dropped. He could feel himself freeze and shudder, as the image of Iceland's mangled, bloody body flashed inside his mind. He flinched, and he took in an abrupt, sharp intake of air.

"Latvia!" Iceland spoke up, leaning into his phone's receiver, "What happened? I've never heard you like this before!" Hearing Latvia like this was scaring Iceland. _That dream must have really been terrifying, for him to act like this._

"I-I…" Latvia was trying so hard to speak and tell Iceland what had happened, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to say aloud what he had dreamt of. He was still rattled, and those images hurt him. They hurt him so much. _I can't tell him, I can't._ "I-I…" Latvia sighed shakily, "I'm sorry. I can't say it."

"Can't say it?" Iceland questioned, "Why not?"

"Hurts," Latvia replied, pulling his knees closer into his chest. "Hurts too much…" more tears fell from the corners of his eyes, and a soft, hiccupped whimper escaped his throat. Now he felt even more mortified than before. "I-I'm sorry, Iceland! M' so sorry! I sound l-like a sniveling w-wimp!"

"No, Latvia, don't say that," Iceland said, trying to calm the younger boy down with a soothing tone of voice, "You just need to relax."

Latvia nodded into the phone and took a deep, still quivering breath. He wiped the fresh tears from his eyes, though more kept falling. He was becoming frustrated with himself, because he couldn't control his tears. They just kept spilling over the brims of his eyes. _Why won't they stop? They just keep coming out!_

As Iceland waited for Latvia to speak again, he focused on the poor boy's pitiful sounds of distress. He could only guess that this nightmare Latvia had dreamt to have been completely petrifying. It made Iceland wonder if Latvia had dreamt of being back in the Soviet Union again, or something. _He said he 'needed to know', though… Know what?_

"M' sorry, Iceland," he heard Latvia apologize again, sniffling his words. "So, _so_ sorry. I woke you up and everything!"

"No, no, don't worry about that, Latvia," Iceland assured him, glancing at the alarm clock on his nightstand. _1:30… That means it's around 3:30, over there._ "Don't apologize for this; I know you're scared and upset… You really can't tell me, Latvia?"

Latvia's head dropped a little, as he wiped away drying tears. "I-I don't think I can… Hurts…"

"I understand," Iceland replied, feeling uneasy from hearing Latvia say again how he was hurting from the nightmare. Iceland could hear and feel the pain in Latvia's soft, broken voice. "But, please, if you feel like you can tell me, then… then tell me. Just call me back and tell me, if you think you can." _I'm worried about you, Latvia. Please don't hold it in for too long._

"I-I will," Latvia told him, still trying to rid himself of the shaking tenor in his voice. "I promise I will."

"Okay. Try to rest easy, all right?"

"I-I will."

Iceland nodded once into his phone. "Remember to call me back, if you can tell me."

Latvia nodded this time. "I p-promised I would… Iceland?"

"Yes?" Iceland was hoping that Latvia was going to tell him now, though he felt it wasn't likely.

"I-I just wanted… t-to thank you," Latvia said, his cheeks flushing. "I-I wanted to thank you… f-for listening to me."

Iceland's eyes softened in pity, from hearing Latvia's meek voice still stuttering over the line. He felt badly for him and wished that he could be over there with Latvia, right then. He wished that he knew what Latvia dreamt of, so he could better console him. He really didn't want for the phone call to end now, because of Latvia's intense stress. He really cared about him… "You're welcome. It's never a problem, Latvia."

Latvia allowed for himself to smile a little, and his heart finally began to settle a bit, feeling warmed from Iceland's gentle tone. "I-I'll call you soon… okay?"

"Okay," Iceland replied. "If you can, try to rest again. It might help."

"All right, I will… B-Bye, Iceland."

"Bye, Latvia."

With that, the call ended on both sides.

Latvia held the phone close to his chest, as he continued in trying to pull himself together. He felt embarrassed for sobbing and stuttering into Iceland's ear, and he felt bad that he caused Iceland to worry, but he felt so glad, too. He was so glad that he could hear Iceland's voice. His heart was already beginning to settle… He didn't think he could go back to sleep, especially with the thunder still rolling outside, but he felt so much better, now that he had heard Iceland's voice. For Latvia, that was all he needed… just to hear him speak… to know he was okay… _Could I really tell you, Iceland? I know I can tell you anything, but… how would you react to what I've dreamt? Not just what happened to you, but… my confession… How would I tell you?_

When Iceland hung up his phone, and placed it back into its holder beside his bed, he still kept his hand on it. He just sat there on his bed, his head turned towards the phone he had yet to let go of. He stared at it, as if waiting to hear it ring again. _Latvia…_

After a while, Iceland allowed for himself to let go of the phone, and he laid back down into his sheets. He turned his body towards the phone on his nightstand and lay on his side, still staring at it intently. Iceland didn't feel tired at all, anymore; he was too wound up in anxious thoughts to go back to sleep. What kind of nightmare had reduced Latvia to such a state of tears? It felt horrible to hear the younger boy cry, especially like that… Then he wondered, all of a sudden, _What made Latvia call me, instead of Lithuania or Estonia, for something like this? Iceland's eyes narrowed in thought, He's so close to them. He told me that the three of them even shared a bed together, during the Soviet Union. I'm more than sure he's called on them before, then and after the Union, on nightmares or other issues he's had… so why call me? We are getting closer, but…_

Iceland then thought of what Latvia had told him, that he needed to hear his voice and that he needed to know… _But know what? What could he have…_ A thought suddenly hit him. _Wait… Was _I_ in his nightmare? Was that it?_ He knew Latvia cared for him very much, and Iceland, in return, truly cared for Latvia. Iceland knew, from every time he and Latvia met up together, that Latvia still considered their meetings as dates. Iceland still didn't have the heart to tell him that they weren't… but, then again he… _No, no, Latvia's my friend! He's my friend! He's… He's…_

Feeling a light blush creep into his face, Iceland thought back to what he originally was—Latvia's nightmare. _How did I get so off in thought?_ He thought back to how horrified Latvia sounded over the phone and how much he was crying. He was so badly affected by it. Whatever it was, Iceland hoped that Latvia wouldn't dream it again… unless he had dreamt things like this particular nightmare, before.

Iceland then thought back to how Latvia lived before, during the Soviet Union. He was packaged together with Lithuania and Estonia. He worked with them, ate with them, slept beside them every night, for so long… Once they were free and independent, Latvia went back to living alone again. That had to have been a rough switch for him, even if he did have his freedom back. There was no one there to comfort him, when he needed it. _Maybe that's another reason why it's taking Latvia longer to heal from the Union. He's free, yeah, but he doesn't have Lithuania or Estonia around as often as he did before. He's still recovering… and he's clung to me… I want to be there for him as much as I can._

Iceland's deeply focused stare cut from the phone to his alarm clock. His eyes widened. _5:52 a.m.? I've been thinking about Latvia and his nightmare for over four hours? It doesn't seem like I have…_

Knowing that he was far beyond even trying to go to sleep, let alone feeling like it, Iceland sat up in his bed and drew back his blankets. _I might as well go and take a shower…_ He looked back at the phone on his nightstand again, and his eyes thinned. As he got out of his bed, he took the cordless phone off of its holder and started off towards his bathroom. If Latvia were to call him back while he was taking his shower, Iceland would surely catch his call. He didn't want to miss Latvia's call; especially if he was going to tell him what his nightmare was about. Iceland's stomach was already in knots, thinking about it…

* * *

Warm cascades of water gently massaged the back of the Icelander's shoulders and head, as he ran the tips of his fingers through his silvery mass of hair. He leaned his head a little farther back, rinsing his hair of its conditioner, and then raised it again. He rubbed his eyes and then opened them, staring ahead at his shower's tiled wall.

Iceland breathed in and out deeply, his stomach twisting into more anxious knots. He was feeling more and more worried about Latvia with every passing minute. The way Latvia sounded over the phone, the things he said… It was all around frightening, to Iceland. It was frightening because it was a true breakdown. Iceland kept thinking of more and more possibilities as to what Latvia had dreamt of because he was so petrified. _What did he dream about? Why couldn't he tell me?_

He sighed and reached for the soap bar beside him. Before he could touch it, the sound of his phone rang out. Iceland jumped slightly, in an instant reflex to the noise, and he slipped. With wide eyes and a light gasp, Iceland grabbed hold of his shower curtain and slammed his other hand against the shower's wall, swiftly regaining his footing and heartbeat. _Latvia!_

Iceland quickly threw aside his shower curtain, hastily stumbled out of the bathtub, and grasped the cordless telephone resting on his sink, struggling to hold it securely within his slippery hands. His heart's pulse was sounding loudly within his ears._ í öllum bænum! _Finally, he was able to handle the still ringing phone in his hand. He pressed its button and held it up to his ear, pressing it up against his wet hair. "Y-Yes?"

"Iceland?"

_Finland?_ Iceland began to feel a bit embarrassed now.

"Iceland," Finland repeated, his voice concerned, "you sound so out of breath! What's going on? Are you outside in the rain? I can hear water falling in the background; it's really loud."

"N-No, Finland, I'm not caught in a storm," Iceland told the older Nordic, "I… I was taking a shower."

"Oh, that makes sense," Finland replied, "but why do you sound like that?"

"O-Oh, I…" Iceland's face began to feel warm, "I was expecting a call from someone, and I didn't want to miss it during my shower."

"Aah, I get it, now," Finland responded, sounding upbeat. "I was wondering why. Are you waiting for a call from Latvia?"

Iceland's eyes rounded out and the heat within his cheeks intensified. He couldn't utter a word, besides a vague and delayed 'uh'. His brother, or any of the other Nordics, always assumed it was Latvia in various situations… and they were usually correct, much to his discomfort. _Why… just why?_

He listened to Finland merrily chuckle on the other line. "I suppose that's a 'yes', then? That's so cute!"

Iceland's lips pursed. This was another thing that made Iceland feel uncomfortable. The other Nordics were always saying 'How cute!' and other things like that, when it came to him and Latvia; not to mention the dreaded, 'Aww!'

"It's all right, Iceland, no need to be shy," Finland encouraged, "I won't impose. Anyway, the reason I called was because I got a whole bunch of licorice and salmiakki chocolate bars for you. I know how much you like them!"

Iceland internally perked up a little, at hearing that. "Really, you did? What for?"

"No reason," Finland responded. "I was thinking about you and thought I'd get some for you. They're your favorite treats, after all."

Iceland allowed for a tiny, half-smile to twitch onto his lips. _That's nice…_ "Thanks, Finland."

"No problem! I thought I'd visit you in a few days, when I'm free from work, and give it to you then. Is that fine?"

"It is."

"Good!" Finland stimulated. "It's been awhile since I've seen you anyway, so a visit will be nice. Enjoy the rest of your shower, and I'll see you in a few days."

"All right. Bye, Finland."

"Goodbye, Iceland."

When the call ended, Iceland sighed and reached for a towel to dry off the dripping phone. He placed the phone into the towel and rubbed it dry.

"I can't believe I reacted like that," Iceland said aloud, placing the phone back onto the sink's counter and dropping the towel. "Slipping in the shower and jumping out of it like that? Really? That's not like me at all." He turned around and stepped back into the shower, warming his body with its water again. _Not like me at all…_

* * *

It was now nine o' clock in the morning, and Iceland still had yet to hear back from Latvia. He knew it was still early, but he couldn't help but feel nervous, deep inside. He kept replaying the sounds of Latvia's cries and sobbed words in his mind. Iceland kept thinking of how scared Latvia sounded and said how much he was hurting. _What hurt him so badly in the nightmare to make him not be able to tell me?_ It really made Iceland worry to wonder what Latvia went through in that dream, what he felt and saw within it. It was eating away at his nerves, and he couldn't relax.

Iceland removed himself from his chair at his kitchen's table, unable to sit comfortably, and paced around the room, with Mr. Puffin watching him in silent fascination from atop the table.

_This is crazy. I'm never like this!_ Iceland thought to himself, huffing a slightly shaky breath of air. _I can't sleep, can't eat, can't situate myself; my blood pressure is all out of whack! Why do I feel like this?_ Latvia's face flashed into his mind, and he stopped pacing. Iceland felt a familiar, yet unfamiliar, feeling consume him all of a sudden. He had felt this winding feeling before, but now it was just… _What is up with me?_

His stomach constricted more and more, which made Iceland feel sicker and sicker within. These feelings, they were gnawing at him terribly! He just felt so much worry over Latvia, as if something bad was going to happen to him… This would be a bit rash, but he knew he couldn't just wait anymore.

"That's it," Iceland said aloud, as he turned around and headed for his stairs. He went straight up to his room and walked straight for his closet. Stooping down, he grabbed a small travel bag lying underneath his hanging jackets. Iceland threw some necessary articles of clothing into it and then headed for the bathroom. He seized his toothbrush, tossed it into the bag as well, and then began to charge back down the stairs. _I'm going to Latvia's house. I'm going there, and I'll stay there, until I know what's going on with him. I feel like there's something really wrong, here._

Iceland stopped by the kitchen again, seeing his puffin eating off the plate he hadn't been able to touch before. "Mr. Puffin!"

The puffin gulped down the egg on the plate, and then looked over at Iceland. "Yeah?"

"I'll be back soon, all right?"

"Where'ya goin'?"

"I-I'll just be out for a while," Iceland responded, not really wanting to tell the mafia-mouthed puffin as to where he was going. Mr. Puffin, like his Nordic companions, also liked to tease him a bit for his and Latvia's close friendship.

Mr. Puffin hopped closer to the end of the table, towards his owner. "What, you goin' out with Latvia again?"

Iceland's heart skipped a beat and more heat inflamed his cheeks, once again. He could feel his entire body react in surprise. _Seriously?_

"Ah, ha!" the puffin declared, bouncing a little, "Your face doesn't lie!"

"I-It's not a date!" Iceland stammered, clutching his fists. "I got a call from Latvia early this morning, and he was really upset! I need to go check on him."

The bird hummed in response and hopped back around to the plate of food behind him. "Sure, okay. Whatever you say, lover boy."

Iceland groaned aloud. "But it _isn't_ a date!"

Mr. Puffin dove back down into Iceland's abandoned plate, eating a little more off of it, and then raised his beak again. "You just gonna stand there, or what? Your boy's waitin'!"

Iceland's face twisted into an expression of irritation, and he huffed through his nose. "Whatever, just hold down the fort while I'm gone. You know how to get your food and answer the phone."

"Yeah, Yeah," the puffin mumbled, barely paying attention anymore.

Iceland's body stiffened, and he muttered, "Stupid bird," under his breath before walking straight for his front door.

Mr. Puffin listened to his owner's footsteps echo and then heard the front door open and shut. The puffin snickered to himself. "He has it for him, bad."

* * *

**Iceland's so modest, isn't he? Aah, Mr. Puffin seems to know everything, ;)**

**Well, anyway, there you have chapter two: Iceland and Latvia spoke to one another, Latvia admitted he was afraid but wouldn't (couldn't) expand on details of his nightmare, and now Iceland is so concerned that he can't wait around anymore. He will go to Latvia himself and find out why he's so scared. Also, despite his great care for Latvia, there is another, stronger feeling developing inside Iceland. It's obvious as to what that stronger feeling towards Latvia is, but Iceland does not yet fully understand that feeling; he still questions what it is, though he surely knows deep inside his heart (It's like he subconsciously won't allow himself to admit it to himself or even allow himself to truly understand it. Iceland is a reserved person, after all, and probably never thought very much on a topic such as love before. Well, love for his brother and other companions, as well as his own nation, but you know what I mean. Different sense).**

**Oh, and isn't Finland just so cute and sweet? I just _had_ to let him be the Nordic to call Iceland! Now, it would be obvious for Norway to check up on Iceland (I'm sure he would do it often enough anyway), but why not good ol' Finny? He loves Iceland too, just like the other Norsemen. Heh, imagine if Denmark had been the one to call Iceland. He so would have ripped on Iceland about Latvia, X)**

**Pasteidzies! - Hurry up! (Latvian)**

**Paldies Dievam! - Thank God! (Latvian)**

** í öllum bænum! - Come on! (Icelandic)**

**Oh, and as you all read in the chapter, the countries of Iceland and Latvia have a time zone difference of two hours, with Latvia's capital being ahead of Iceland's on the clock. Just a quick mention. ^^'**

**Thank you for reading! I hope the emotions and commentary of Iceland and Latvia felt realistic and was enjoyed, in full. I also hope you readers are looking forward to seeing more of this story. I'll keep doing my best! Next time, Iceland will arrive at Latvia's house... How long will it take for Latvia to open up, and what else will happen between him and Iceland and around them? The storm has only begun!**


	3. Alarm and Break

**I'm back with the continuation of "Storm"! In the previous chapter, Iceland decided to travel to Latvia's house on his own, to see his friend with his own eyes and know exactly how he is doing. It's better than just waiting around to know, right? What will ensue? **

**I hope all of the dialogue I've written makes sense to you; I still want it to sound like them, the characters themselves. This chapter will contain some interesting perspectives and very emotional bits, so I hope it has all come together well. Please enjoy, and I still thank everyone who has thus far read and reviewed this. I'm still as appreciative as ever, and I love to read the thoughts of others. I want to continue to express that gratitude, as this story rolls on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Hetalia" or any of its personifications. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Alarm and Break**

* * *

_What do I do, what do I do?_ Latvia thought to himself, as he paced around his living room. He had been awake ever since he had called Iceland early that morning, had yet to change out of his pajamas, and was still debating with himself on when he should call Iceland back. He just felt so emotionally conflicted; he didn't know what to do. _If I call him back, then I'll have to tell him about the nightmare. I _really _don't want to tell Iceland, because I'm afraid of what he'll think. I mean… I confessed my feelings out loud! Confessing my feelings killed Iceland in that nightmare… _

Latvia stopped pacing and came to an abrupt halt in the middle of his living room. His eyes widened in thought. _If I were to confess to him for real… It could hurt him! Russia could always come back!_

Feeling very afraid now, Latvia sank to the floor on his knees, shaking. "I don't want Iceland to get hurt," he said aloud, his fingertips scratching into the carpet. "I-I can't bear it, can't risk it!" _I want to tell him so badly. I want to tell him everything; the dream, my feelings, everything, but… _"I just can't!"

He suddenly heard someone knocking on his front door. Latvia yelped and shielded his head with his arms, in response. He began to shake more. No one ever, not even the people he was closest to, came to his house unless it was discussed with him beforehand. He had developed an extremely cautious nature from going through the Soviet Union, so he was wary of possibly dangerous situations. After the nightmare he had before, Latvia was even more afraid than he would have normally been.

More urgent rasps sounded from the door, and Latvia, with his heart pounding wildly, jumped up and ran to the nearest spot he could hide. He dove behind the couch and curled into himself as the knocking sounds at his door persisted on. The knocks soon became louder, and he trembled even more than before. _Please go away! Please, please, _please_ don't be Russia! _Iceland's face flashed into his mind, and his heart began to throb. He wrapped his arms around himself. His mindset threw itself back into his nightmare, the images of it clear within his closed eyes. _Please, Russia, go away! Go away! _One whimper sounded from his throat, and he chokingly murmured, "Don't hurt him."

Latvia suddenly heard the faint sound of his name being called from the door.

"Latvia! Latvia, open up!"

The young nation raised his head, recognizing that voice. _Iceland…_What was Iceland doing here? Was he really there, at his door? Was he hearing things?

The knocking on his door was more hurried now, and Iceland's voice grew louder in concern. "Raivis, please, open the door!"

No, Iceland was really at his door. It was Iceland who was there. Latvia didn't have to fear it being… Tears of relief unconsciously fell from his eyes, as Latvia slid out from behind the couch. He quickly stumbled to his feet, as he ran for his front door in the other room. Upon approaching the door, Latvia tripped over his feet and rammed his shoulder into it. He held himself up against the door, trying to steady his racing heartbeat.

"Latvia? Latvia!" Iceland's worried voice sounded into the small boy's ear through the door, "Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

Latvia breathed out in small, choked breaths, unable to answer as he began to struggle with the doorknob. He had just been so scared before, and now he was unable to control himself well. He just felt so horrible, yet so glad inside. He wanted to get this door open, desperately longing for Iceland's comforting embrace. _Please, hand, stop shaking! I need him!_

Latvia finally forced his fingers to twist the lock on the doorknob, and he shakily pulled it open. Through his watering eyes, he could see the Icelander standing before him. He was so relieved to see him, still so unable to speak. He was almost afraid he was seeing an illusion.

"Latvia!" Upon seeing Latvia like this, Iceland dropped his travel bag and quickly stepped inside. He immediately pulled Latvia into his chest and embraced him fiercely, feeling the smaller boy's arms shakily and closely wrap around his back. He was so afraid, before. When Latvia wouldn't open the door, he was fearful that something horrible had happened to him. Seeing Latvia cry like this, though… What on earth had happened to him? Iceland could plainly see that Latvia was hurting, but how? Was the reason for his tears still the nightmare or something worse? This was scaring Iceland.

Iceland could feel Latvia cuddle more so into his chest, as well as the warm tears that were soaking into his shirt. He could feel Latvia's arms tightening around his body. Iceland raised one of his hands to the back of Latvia's head and gently began to stroke his tangled hair, trying to help him calm down. "Latvia, what happened?" he asked softly, "Why are you crying?"

Latvia choked back another sob, sniffling and clinging to Iceland more tightly than before. He couldn't answer yet, still couldn't look up into Iceland's eyes. Latvia felt true relief above every other emotion, in this moment. He didn't know why Iceland was here, but he didn't care; he just wanted to hold onto the older boy and not let him go. He wanted to breathe in his fresh scent and feel the beat of his heart against his cheek. _He's here…with me…He's okay…I'm okay._

Iceland knew not to rush Latvia into talking about what was happening. Whatever Latvia was feeling, Iceland knew it had to have been horrible to make him react this badly. He just stood there, silently holding Latvia close to him and stroking his hair in tender rhythms. _He needs me. I'll help him get through this, whatever it is._

After a few minutes more, Latvia's heaving breaths began to settle. His grip around Iceland's back loosened, and, dragging his hands up to Iceland's shoulders, Latvia finally looked up into his eyes.

Iceland gazed down into the younger boy's glistening, lilac eyes with compassion, seeing how absolutely broken and elated they were. To him, it almost seemed as though Latvia was in another world, trapped within it. He just didn't appear to be there entirely. Iceland began to feel a sense of alarm creep into his veins. "Latvia…"

Latvia's gaze slowly lowered from Iceland's, and, slightly breaking the embrace, his hands fell to rest on Iceland's lower arms. His eyes traveled back up to Iceland's again, an expression of wistful gladness spiraling within them.

Both boys wordlessly stared into each others' eyes, grasping each others' arms. After moments of this silence had passed, Iceland leaned his face down towards Latvia's. "Latvia… What's happened to you?"

Latvia didn't respond at first. He still gazed intently into Iceland's concerned eyes, not once breaking the stare. Soon, though, he ponderingly muttered, as if he himself were not fully aware, "So scared… Thought you were… him…"

Iceland tilted his head, thinking about these words. However, it didn't take long for realization to hit him. _Thought I was 'him'…_ _Oh my God… I didn't call before coming over here! No wonder he's so scared; I shocked him by coming unannounced! It's _my_ fault he's crying!_

Iceland then seized Latvia around his upper back and hugged him closely into his chest, placing a firm hand on the back of Latvia's head and rocking him lightly. "Fyrirgefðu mér! I'm _so _sorry, Latvia, so sorry. I should've called. I should've called." _Way to go, Icey. You've probably just made his mental condition worse!_ Oh, how much he hated himself for this. He knew how cautious and afraid Latvia was of strangers, unannounced visits, and… Russia… _I should've known better!_

Latvia slowly raised his arms up around Iceland's shoulders and pressed the side of his head against his chest, taking in Iceland's fresh scent again. He smiled a little and breathed deeply. He could feel his heart beginning to settle into a normal beat. He could feel his mind returning…

"Iceland," he began, taking another breath, "It's okay… We're okay…" he could feel his body becoming heavier. He felt so tired all of a sudden, so worn out. His breath was relaxing, and the lids of eyes began to fall. "Just… fine…" his eyes then closed, and he instantly slipped into slumber.

Iceland felt Latvia's arms fall away from his back, as well as the light weight of his body collapsing. Worried, Iceland tightened his hold around Latvia's back and head, holding him up securely. "Latvia!" He knelt to the floor and laid Latvia out in his arms, supporting the back of his shoulders with one arm and his waist with the other. "Latvia, can you hear me? You're…" his sentence trailed off when he realized that Latvia had simply fallen asleep. The younger boy's face was completely at peace; he didn't look pained or anything. His lips held a tiny smile to them, even.

_So he just fell asleep? _Iceland thought to himself, holding Latvia against his chest. _I guess it makes sense; he didn't get a good night's sleep, and he's a wreck… thanks to me. _He mentally kicked himself for that. _Because of this new scare, I'm sure his body wore itself out from fear… _"Latvia, I'm so sorry."

He laid the smaller boy gently onto the floor, and then stood up and turned around to grab his travel bag at the entrance. Once he had it, he closed the door behind him. He knelt to the floor again, put his bag on the floor, and then reached underneath Latvia's back and knees. Iceland easily hoisted Latvia up into his arms, relaxing him against his chest, and headed for the living room. Iceland walked to Latvia's maroon colored, cushioned sofa and settled into it, resting his friend's body onto his lap. He held him closer against his chest, positioning the small boy more comfortably. Latvia's head limply lulled against Iceland's shoulder, and Iceland frowned, sighing lightly as he gazed down into the younger boy's face. _Oh, Latvia, I hope I haven't made it worse… _He raised his free hand and hesitantly, yet curiously, touched Latvia's cheek with the tips of his fingers. He then slowly spread his entire palm against his cheek, softly caressing Latvia's tender skin.

Iceland wasn't going to lie to himself; he thought Latvia was a very beautiful person. His skin was smooth, like silk to the touch, and his pale blond hair was wavy and thick. Latvia's entire face, his body of features in general, was like that of a porcelain doll's, to Iceland. Even his eyes, his innocently rounded, amethyst eyes, seemed to pierce the soul, like a well-crafted doll's would. Unlike a still doll's eyes, however, Iceland could vividly see Latvia's life. He could see what his heart felt within them, because Latvia was so open in what he felt. His eyes just held so much various sentiment and emotion within them.

The silver haired nation suddenly shook his head and mentally slapped himself across the face. _Why am I comparing Latvia to a doll? Why am I thinking about this? That's just weird, very unlike me… doesn't sound like me… _

With all of the doll references in his head, Iceland then pondered, _Latvia's so fragile, like one of those dolls. He's been shattered like porcelain before… and being slowly pieced back together. He won't ever be as he once was entirely, but… I hope I can help repair him, instead of break him._

* * *

Latvia could feel himself coming back into awareness; his senses were returning. His eyelids twitched, and he slowly began to open them. _How long have I been asleep? When did I fall asleep… _His eyes focused properly, losing their blurry vision, and then, with a slight movement of his body, Latvia realized he was being held by someone. He firstly noticed that his head was resting against someone's shoulder. Latvia froze, fully awakened now, and gasped a little. He knew the scent of this person—the scent of fresh air itself… _Iceland! _

The small boy looked up, seeing the Icelander's peacefully sleeping face. Despite being asleep, Iceland was still holding Latvia securely within his arms. _I remember now… He knocked on my door, and I got scared… _Latvia thought back, feeling his cheeks flush from the mortification of his actions. _I hugged him… hugged him tight. I didn't want to let him go… I fell asleep in his arms… _Latvia couldn't help but smile a little now, thinking back to that. Iceland was still so keen in watching out for him, Latvia knew that. Iceland had stood there and hugged him back with such true and tender care. He realized that Iceland had to have come all of this way because of the fear he had experienced in his nightmare. That had to be the reason… It made Latvia feel so good to know that Iceland cared so much.

Latvia breathed lightly and rested his head back up against Iceland's shoulder, breathing in his fresh, dewy aroma. He curled up a little more into Iceland's chest, feeling the soothing warmth of his body. Latvia hesitantly placed his left hand over Iceland's heart, feeling its steady beat pulse against his hand. _I was so scared, before… He's so important to me. I hope I never have a nightmare like that again! It was just too real…_

A quick image of Iceland's blood-soaked body flashed into Latvia's mind once again, and he reacted with a wincing jolt of nerves. He turned more so into Iceland's body, nestling his head into the crook of his neck, and clutched the material of clothing over Iceland's heart. _You won't hurt him, Russia, you won't!_

Latvia suddenly felt Iceland stir, hearing a light moan escape his lips. Latvia suddenly stiffened and felt his cheeks heat up at feeling the older boy's chest inhale and exhale deeply underneath his hand. He listened to Iceland yawn and hum briefly, and then felt him stretch his broad shoulders. Latvia remained silent, closing his eyes as Iceland's body settled out again. He soon felt himself blush even more when Iceland held him closer.

_Man, I was so tired, _Iceland thought, securing his arms around Latvia's body again. _Well, I'm still kinda tired. _He breathed out through his nose and glanced at the grandfather clock beside the wall on his right. _Huh, I've been asleep for four hours. _Iceland had arrived at Latvia's house in the early afternoon, 1:00 to 2:00 at the most. Not a lot of time had passed since he had drifted to sleep on the couch, perhaps twenty minutes. _5:15… Still pretty early._

He yawned once more and rested his head atop Latvia's head, feeling the soft mass of thick hair nuzzling beneath his chin. _Feels kinda good… comfy… Geez, I'm weird._

Latvia felt the blush in his cheeks intensify when Iceland laid his head on top of his own. He wasn't uncomfortable by any means, just nervous. He had feelings for Iceland after all, so being this close made his heart flutter. Still, the nerves Latvia felt were good, so good… He didn't want Iceland to let him go; he wanted to stay quiet a little longer, just so he could enjoy this closeness. He really loved feeling Iceland's heartbeat, his breath, his life…

_Oh no. _Latvia could feel his nostrils twitching, like he was about to sneeze. _No, no, come on, not now! Why _now_? _Latvia tried to hold back that tickling sensation, but he, unfortunately, lost the battle. He sneezed lightly, feeling his head jolt as he did so. _Great_, he thought, sniffling and rubbing his sleeve against his nose, _just great._

Hearing the small sneeze, and feeling the jolt of Latvia's head against his neck, Iceland reacted with a brief widening of his eyes. "Latvia?" He looked down, removing his chin from the top of the younger boy's head to see round, lilac eyes staring back at him. He saw Latvia blush a little and sniffle again. Iceland instantly thought about how cute Latvia looked and then mentally slapped himself again. _What's wrong with me?_

"Latvia," Iceland began, a small and gentle smile upon his lips, "are you… all right?"

Latvia hesitated for a moment and then nodded, feeling glad to see that smile. He still felt embarrassed, but he was so glad, too. His heart felt so warm.

"Can you… speak?" Iceland sure hoped he could; he didn't want for his friend to be more emotionally damaged. Latvia didn't deserve that.

Latvia stared up at Iceland a moment longer, silently clearing his throat. "Y-Yes."

Iceland breathed a small sigh of relief. "Good… I, uh…" his cheeks reddened a little. He felt somewhat embarrassed for still cradling Latvia. "Uh…" he smiled a little, out of that blushing awkwardness, "Do you feel well enough to sit up?"

Latvia wanted to lie. He wanted to lie and say that he was still feeling too weak, so that he could remain in Iceland's arms a little longer. He wanted to feel the closeness, he wanted to feel Iceland's heartbeat and the comforting rise and fall of his chest… but he didn't want to worry him anymore. He could see the concern in Iceland's eyes…

Latvia hesitantly nodded his head. "I-I guess so."

Iceland then stood up, holding Latvia securely in his arms, and turned around, gently lowering the small boy onto the couch. When Latvia was easily resting upright, Iceland asked him if he needed anything.

_I want you to hold me again, _Latvia wanted to say. Instead, he said that he didn't need anything, hoping that his eyes and tone did not reveal the deflation he felt.

With that, Iceland sat back down on the couch beside Latvia. He looked into Latvia's sad eyes, concerned for the boy's mind. He frowned a little. "Latvia… I'm _really _sorry about coming unannounced. I should've known better."

"N-No, Iceland, it's okay," Latvia quickly assured him, hesitantly placing his hand atop Iceland's. "You came all of the way out here because… you were worried about my nightmare."

Iceland glanced down to the floor and nodded. "When you called me like that, I got really worried. I didn't know what happened. I didn't know if you were hurt, scared by something or someone…" he looked back into Latvia's big, lilac eyes again, "Can… Can you tell me what happened, now? I won't have peace of mind until you talk about this with me."

Latvia looked up into the older boy's eyes, exploring the focused worry spiraling within them. Iceland genuinely cared, but he knew he would not be able to tell him what had happened in his nightmare; he was far too afraid of the outcome of his nightmare becoming a reality. He didn't want to lose Iceland. He didn't want to see him suffer… He loved him, after all.

Latvia sighed lightly and lowered his eyes, breaking his and Iceland's gaze. He shook his head. "I… I can't. I'm…"

"That's all right," he hears Iceland say. Latvia looked back up into the reddish-violet eyes, seeing that they had softened a little.

"I understand," Iceland continued, "I expected you would need some time… but I refuse to leave you until I know you're all right."

Latvia's eyes widened slightly, and he breathed a light gasp.

"I'm staying here until I know, no matter how long it takes" Iceland repeated, wrapping his hand around Latvia's and tightening the grip with an assuring squeeze. "I only want the best for you. I'll be here for you."

Latvia felt a surge of joy charge through him. It consumed his nerves and almost made him feel light-headed. He was happy that Iceland was insisting on staying; he wouldn't be alone! Iceland would be here, with him… But, at the same time, he was also very nervous. _I don't want that dream to come true… _Latvia still wasn't sure if he would be able to work up the nerve to tell Iceland what he had dreamt. He was afraid that if he spoke it, the nightmare would become reality and his recreated, happier world would shatter before him again…

Latvia allowed a small smile to form his lips, and he blushed a little under Iceland's gaze. He didn't want to think of that right now. He only wanted to relish in the company of the person he cared about. "I-I appreciate that," he told Iceland, "I appreciate it a lot."

Iceland softly smiled back, trying not to blush himself. _Ugh, stop it, Icey; I've got no reason to be acting this way…_

All of a sudden, a low, rumbling noise sounded from Latvia's stomach. Latvia's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment, as Iceland's eyes rounded in surprise.

Iceland chuckled a little in a delayed reaction. "You haven't eaten today, have you?"

Latvia glanced away, his doll-like face flushing a deeper, crimson color as his lips and eyes quirked into a shy expression. Iceland did feel his cheeks warm a little this time, unable to deny to himself how honestly cute Latvia was.

He laughed a little more, raising his hand to the top of Latvia's head and playfully rubbing his hand through the younger's tangled hair. Latvia laughed a little in return, allowing Iceland to feel a little better. It was always better when Latvia smiled.

"I can make something for you, if you want," Iceland volunteered, thinking back to all of the Latvian dishes he had tried before. "Putra's your favorite; I could make that."

Latvia blinked and then giggled a little. "That's very nice, Iceland, but putra takes a while to prepare—nearly a day, sometimes."

"Uh… Oh." Iceland felt the blood in his cheeks heat up a little. He felt a bit embarrassed for not knowing that.

Latvia saw the red color in Iceland's face and quickly replied with something. "But that's all right, Iceland! You don't have to make me anything! You're a guest."

"Nonsense," Iceland responded, "I came here to make sure you're all right, so it's only fitting that I take care of some things for you. I can see how drained you are."

Latvia smiled a little, feeling both grateful and ashamed in the situation. Grateful, because of Iceland, embarrassed because of himself. Latvia hated that he had to be so weak and show it… but Iceland was sure to make it better. He was sure the Nordic would help him and be there for him, just as he said he would; he didn't have the slightest doubt in Iceland coming through for him. Having his company was sure to make him feel better.

"Hey, Latvia, is there anything you want in particular?"

"Hm?" Latvia mumbled, concentrating again, "Oh, n-no, not really. Anything would be fine."

"All right, then," Iceland said, getting up off the couch and extending his up-turned palm for Latvia to take. "Come show me what to do, and I'll get started."

The younger boy nodded, as he took Iceland's hand and stood before him. His legs wobbled for a moment, and Iceland put his other hand on his shoulder, supporting him. Latvia grabbed onto Iceland's arms, situating his dizzy body.

"T-Thanks, Iceland," Latvia said, his voice quivering and small.

"No problem," Iceland replied, holding him steady. "Can you walk, or do you still need my help?"

"I-I'm okay, really," Latvia told him, easing out of Iceland's grasp slowly and steadily. He balanced on his feet and smiled a little. "See? I've got it."

Iceland looked to be assured and nodded once. He began to walk towards the kitchen and Latvia followed. The young nation lowered his head a little, though he kept his gaze on the back of Iceland's head. He had wanted to lie again. He had wanted to tell Iceland that he was still too light-headed to walk on his own, just so that the older boy would be holding onto his shoulder and hand. Latvia felt that was so selfish of him to think again, so he didn't even bother to hesitate on going against it. He was not going to make Iceland worry about him more. _But was it really so selfish of me? I mean, his touch is so comforting…_

"Latvia, you said you weren't craving anything in particular. Does that include a preference in breakfast or dinner foods?"

Latvia focused again, noticing that he and Iceland were now in his kitchen. "Oh, uh… No, not really… Something simple." He thought about it for a moment, and then got an idea. His tongue began to yearn for the flavor. "Ah, I know!" He rushed over towards one of his higher, though reachable, cabinets and pulled out a small recipe box labeled 'Breakfast' in his language.

Iceland walked behind Latvia as he set the box onto the counter. He watched the younger boy's thin fingers swiftly glide over the lined note cards and folded paper inside, like a pianist would a piano's keys. Latvia's eager spirit only raised Iceland's a little more.

"Ah, here we go," Latvia said, pulling out a singular note card. "It's written in my language of course, but I can write out the ingredients for you in English."

Iceland nodded. "What is it?"

"Bacon crepe," Latvia responded, "It's a really simple breakfast meal; doesn't take long to make at all… You really don't mind doing this for me?"

"Of course I don't. I insisted, didn't I?"

"You did… Hey Iceland?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again," Latvia's fingers curled nervously around the note card he held, "for everything…"

Iceland's eyes and lips smiled lightly and sympathetically. He placed his hand down onto Latvia's shoulder and patted it gently. "It is no trouble, Latvia. I told you; I _want_ to help you."

Latvia nodded, smiling up at the older nation. Iceland, he was one in a million for Latvia. He truly cared for him, just as his Baltic brothers did. Iceland went out of his way for him, comforted him, and took care of him, just like Lithuania and Estonia had. He was still nervous about Iceland being here because of his nightmare, but he was still so happy and relieved, too. _I'm not alone._

Latvia wrote out the ingredients for the bacon crepe onto a new note card for Iceland to read and told him where everything was. While Iceland would be preparing the meal, Latvia would be taking a shower, since he had skipped taking one that morning.

"H-Hey, uh, Iceland?" Latvia spoke up, his voice trembling slightly. He just wanted to do this before he left, be bold about one thing he wanted.

Iceland turned his face to Latvia, as he placed a medium-sized pan onto the stove. "Yes?"

Latvia fidgeted shyly in his place for a moment and then suddenly closed the space between him and Iceland, hugging him around the waist. Iceland wavered for a moment, surprised by the sudden embrace.

Latvia felt the blood in his cheeks flare furiously as he hugged Iceland a little tighter. "J-Just wanted to say thanks again." At that, the small Latvian broke the embrace, turned around, and scurried out of the kitchen.

Iceland stood there with a blank expression and blushing cheeks, listening to Latvia's echoing, retreating footsteps. _That… was quick… What was I doing again? _He blinked and shook his head briefly, looking back down at the pan on the stove. _Right… _His eyelids lowered in thought. _I should really just hit myself with this thing._ He sighed and picked up the English-written recipe for the bacon crepe, feeling a little bit of weakness in both his arms and legs. He leaned onto the counter beside the stove for a moment, breathing deeply. _Seriously, I should just hit myself. I've been so weird lately! Why do I still feel so warm all over…_ He shook his head again and sighed lightly.

"Come on, Icey, stop it already," he whispered to himself, as he turned and walked towards the refrigerator. _Quit being so weird!_

Iceland didn't realize it, but Latvia had sneaked back towards the entrance of the kitchen. He stood there—his head slightly peeked around the opening—and curiously watched Iceland's anxious movements. He watched Iceland nearly drop the small package of bacon he picked up, repressing giggles as the Nordic boy's face twisted into a priceless expression of irritation in himself.

Latvia turned away from the kitchen's entrance, tip-toeing back up the hall. _I didn't mean to catch Iceland off-guard, but… I still just feel so thankful for him being here. And… I just wanted to hug him again. I wanted to feel him breathing, feel him being alive… _He frowned, thinking back to his nightmare and Iceland's crushed, bleeding body. He shuddered as he silently walked, a slight glare forming his eyes. _I… will _not_ lose him. I will not see that again._

* * *

**And so I shall end it here. Allow me to explain a few things: In my mind, Latvia would become more cautious after the Soviet Union's end. With something like a simple visit, I imagine he would want to understand who was coming and when. That way, he does not have to feel worry. With Iceland coming over unannounced, it truly scared him, as you all have read (Imagine having such a dream as he had and hearing someone knock upon your door. Wouldn't that frighten you because of who knocked down that door in the nightmare?). Iceland understood that, and immediately felt horrible for dropping by so suddenly. As for the way Iceland is thinking, while he is kindly holding Latvia, it is very thoughtful in how he compares Latvia to something like a porcelain doll. To me, I thought that the image and meaning of that was a perfect way to describe Latvia, and I, myself, thought it would suit Iceland's thought process well.**

**I don't even have to describe Latvia's feelings here much, because they are conveyed the way I want them to be. He is open in his thought process and allows you to know exactly what he wishes he could do and how much he cares for Iceland (He is still so shy with Iceland, but, at the same time, he is very trusting of him. Above all, he wants Iceland to be safe from harm's clutches, which is-as you know-the reason he cannot allow himself to speak of the dream, yet). Iceland, however, is still not being fully honest with himself. His feelings for Latvia are budding more now, but he has still not allowed himself to understand what it is he is feeling exactly. All he can tell himself is that the different feelings are 'weird', as he has already mentally repeated many times. How much longer will it take for him to realize what those feelings are? **

**Now that Iceland has declared to stay with Latvia until he can speak about this problem, what will happen now? As this chapter's title implies, this was just an 'alarm' (Latvia's alarm in Iceland's unexpected visit, and Iceland's alarm in Latvia's condition) and 'break' (a break in the flurry, the calm before the true storm begins). This story's thundering problems are far from being solved and tended to.**

**Fyrirgefðu mér! - Forgive me! (Icelandic) **

**I hope this chapter was enjoyed and well written, to you readers (I thoroughly enjoyed writing such sweet scenes between Iceland and Latvia, and there will be more to come. I love Iceland's awkwardness, X3 As for that bacon crepe recipe, I know it but haven't tried it for myself, yet. I bet it tastes pretty good). I want to continue to write this in the best way that I can and leave you all with good imagery, emotion, and realism to ponder on. The next chapter will be a bit more... terrifying, I think...**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Distress and Relief

**I have finally returned after many months of occupied schedules, consisting of both negative and positive happenings. I hoped there would still be good interest in this story among you readers. I know, through messages and reviews I've received from some of you, that there still is, thankfully. I'm glad that there are plenty of you that still look forward to this story and say good things about it to me. I'm still grateful for every reader, so I want to thank you all for looking into this story!**

**Now, back to the story, you all know what happened in the previous chapter. Iceland is assisting Latvia and staying with him because he is concerned for him, and Latvia is, of course, very grateful that Iceland decided to stay with him. He does, however, feel badly for supposedly 'bothering' Iceland (which he is not; Iceland did this for Latvia on his own accord) and is afraid that just being at his house will somehow hurt Iceland. He's still very much afraid of the dream he had and does not want to see Iceland in that horrible state in reality. In this chapter, another startling scare awaits Latvia. Perhaps it's something strange or foreboding, maybe it's just an effect of his fear—a figment of his imagination, an invented puzzle created from his crowding anxiety. Or perhaps Latvia is not falling prey to his imagination at all. What if his terror _is _his reality? I'll allow you to read on now and know for yourselves what it is I am referring to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Hetalia" or any of its personifications. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Distress and Relief**

* * *

Darkness. Latvia suddenly found himself standing within a dark place, filled with cold, frigid air. Was this really his house? How did he get here… He couldn't remember.

"I-Iceland?" his small voice stuttered, barely making an echo. He took a step forward, his hands wringing against his chest. "Iceland, where are you?"

No response. Nothing but the cold air and brief, gusty sound of his echoed voice greeted him. He shivered. Latvia felt he should keep walking ahead, for some reason. He took a few more steps and saw little flickers of orange light. He found that he was walking within a dark, candle-lit corridor—a corridor that filled him with horrible nostalgia. It was so familiar, but what…

Thunder boomed and lightning struck, illuminating the dark window beside him. Latvia yelped and sprinted down the hallway, startled by the awful storm. "Iceland! Iceland, where are you?"

Still no response. When Latvia got to the end of the hall, he realized Iceland wasn't coming… This room he found himself in… so many memories from the curtains and rug alone, seeing them day by day as he had completed his chores. All of the work he did in this living space, all of the work he ever did around this place… Latvia looked around with wide eyes, breathing shakily and panting under his breath. He was not in his house… This was the house of the man, the country, who had taken so much from him—the country who belittled and hurt him so often… This house… _Why… Why on earth… Why is this _happening_? What did he do to Iceland?_

A pained, faint shriek could now be heard. Latvia stiffened at the scream, realizing with horror whose mouth it came from. _Lithuania! _He knew where it was coming from, too. Though his legs shook, his body moved for him. Latvia found himself trotting into another room, through another hall…

Another, now louder, scream he heard. _Estonia! _The screams, from both Lithuania and Estonia, were getting louder and louder. Latvia ran a little faster through the dimly lit halls, the screams leading him to the door of the basement. He understood and remembered all of the horrors the three of them faced down there many, many times. Latvia was deathly afraid of it and how he was suddenly back in Russia's house again, but he knew he couldn't stay away. He shuddered, hearing another scream tearing from Lithuania's throat. He placed his shaking hand on the door, gulped, and slowly opened it, trying to make the noise as silent as possible. He peeked around its entrance, seeing nothing but shrouding darkness within. This time, he heard the striking sound of the dreaded, metal pipe he knew all too well. He shuddered and gasped, hearing a much weaker scream sound.

Latvia began to shake more, his heart beating wildly. _What is this? Why am I… Why are we back? Why are they…_

"N-No," Latvia heard Estonia's weakened voice gasp from below, "L-Latvia, no!"

Latvia's breathing stifled and his eyes widened. Could Estonia see him?

"L-Latvia!" Lithuania's voice sounded now, "G-Get out of here, quick! Before-!"

The cuff of cold metal silenced the oldest Baltic, and Latvia couldn't help but gasp out loud. Another swing and collision of the pipe echoed and he violently shook.

"Ah," an innocently dark, horribly familiar tone sounded within the shadows, "My little Latviya is here? How wonderful…" a cruel chuckle sounded, "Come down here and join in on the fun."

"No… _Nē_!" Latvia shrieked, taking a step back from the door. Tears gathered in his eyes and his hands held his face. "Not again! Not again! Lithuania! Estonia!"

"Oh, they can't hear you," Russia's ominous voice declared, "You should know, little one…"

Suddenly, thundering footsteps began to charge up the basement's steps.

"_Nē_!" Latvia screeched in terror, taking off down the corridor on his right. He could hear the basement's door banging open from behind him, tearing off of its hinges as it slammed into the wall. More fright filled his system and his legs ran faster.

He could hear Russia's voice calling to him from behind. "Latvia, do not leave! Do you not wish to see Litva and Estoniya?"

Latvia's eyes blurred and he quickly wiped the tears away as he ran. _Lithuania… Estonia… Why are we back here? Why did he beat you? What kind of Hell _is_ this?_

Latvia continued to run and he did not slow. He could still hear Russia's heavy footsteps hurrying somewhere behind him… or was it behind the wall, in the other corridor? _I've got to get out! I have to! _

Soon enough, though it felt like ages, Latvia finally reached his destination: the manor's back door. It would lead him right outside.

"Latvia!" the dark voice called for him, "Do not leave; the games are only beginning!"

His heart pounding erratically, Latvia fumbled with the door's knob briefly, finally thrusting it open. He dashed out into the night, another clasp of thunder illuminating a forest of shaded trees before him. He ran straight into the woods, not allowing a second of his time to be wasted. At the moment, he didn't care about the thunder and lightning or the darkness of the twisted trees; he just wanted to get away, to escape Russia's unfair cruelty.

Thunder continued to roar as Latvia ran through the forest, zigzagging through the trees as quickly as he could. He could and couldn't hear Russia around him. Sometimes he would hear him, sometimes he wouldn't. Sometimes it was a strike of lightning that hid his booted steps, but Latvia believed Russia was toying with him, extending this game a little to scare him further.

Even though Latvia was running with every ounce of strength he had, his legs seemed to be running at a slow pace. His heart and lungs were rattling, but his internal acceleration was far stronger. Why wasn't he moving fast enough? He had to move more quickly than this! _I need help! Please, someone, help!_

"Latvia!"

Latvia's steps staggered at hearing the wonderful, familiar voice calling his name.

"Iceland?"

"Latvia!" Iceland called again, "Latvia, where are you?"

"I-I'm here! I'm here!" Latvia called back, picking up his steps again. He could hardly believe it; Iceland was _here_! Russia hadn't hurt him, after all! Iceland would save him, and then they could escape to get help for Lithuania and Estonia. They just had to!

"You're close!" Iceland yelled. His voice was definitely closer than it was before. "Say something else!"

"Here! I'm here!" Latvia repeated, turning towards the direction of the voice he was so thankful to be hearing.

Soon enough, both boys found each other within another strike of bright lightning. Latvia immediately collapsed into the Icelander's arms, hugging him tightly around his waist. He panted heavily, sobs enveloping his voice.

"T-Thank God!" Latvia gasped, "Oh, Paldies Dievam, Iceland! R-Russia, h-how'd he get us?"

"I'll have to tell you later," Iceland told him, tightly holding him, "We need to keep moving, otherwise he'll find us."

Latvia nodded, breaking away from the embrace. He didn't know how Iceland was here, but he was not about to question it. This was a miracle!

Latvia grabbed hold of Iceland's hand, and the two began to run together. After a few moments, Latvia nearly fell in his steps, the muscles in his legs cramping terribly. He couldn't go on much longer. If this was it for him, he could not afford Iceland being captured and tortured by Russia; he would not allow it!

Just as Latvia was about to tell Iceland to forget him, the young Nordic scooped him up into his arms and continued running.

"Hang on," Iceland told him, "I've got you."

Latvia felt relief within him and clung onto Iceland, one arm wrapped around his back and the other clutching his shirt. _We've got to make it out! We have to!_

More lightning lit the dark forest. Rain began to fall. The forest began to look more frightening; its warped, dark trees almost seemed to be moving, as if their crooked limbs were going to reach out and take hold of them both. The terrifying, disarraying surroundings scared Latvia. He clung onto Iceland even more tightly, muttering prayers in Latvian. _We have to make it!_

"We're almost there!" Iceland breathily said, his pace not slowing, "We're almost out!"

Latvia was amazed. Had Iceland really evaded Russia? It had been awhile since he had heard Russia following him… Ever since he had heard Iceland's voice, Latvia had not heard Russia… Something wasn't right.

Suddenly, right in the midst of another bolt of lightning, Russia's giant form appeared before them. He raised his pipe, just as Iceland was about to run into him. Latvia screamed in terror, and Iceland skid on his heels, quarrying his feet into the wet earth as he turned to the right and avoided the blow of Russia's pipe.

Latvia clung on even more tightly to Iceland, refusing to let go. "He's here, Iceland! He found us! H-He's been watching us!"

Iceland didn't respond because his breath was too hasty too speak. He was concentrating fully ahead, trying to run faster. Latvia's own breath was quick. He was scared, petrified!

Soon enough, Iceland came to halt behind a bush, his chest heaving. He knelt behind it and lowered Latvia's body to the ground. "R-Run. Run, and don't turn around. I'll distract Russia."

Latvia's eyes widened and his heart temporarily stopped. "N-No… No, Iceland, I can't!"

"You _have _to," Iceland told him, placing his hands on Latvia's shoulders. His tone and expression were both desperate. "I won't let you get hurt by him again!"

Latvia leaned forward and placed both of his hands on Iceland's shoulders, their faces a mere two inches apart from each other's. "I won't let _you _get hurt by him! I care about you too much; that dream will not be real!"

Before Iceland could respond, Russia appeared, towering over the bush they knelt behind. He chuckled darkly and held his pipe above his head, another strike of lightning revealing his large frame.

Iceland pushed Latvia behind him, shielding the younger nation's body with his own. Russia's laughter increased and the pipe's swing was heard through the wind and rain.

"Iceland, _no_!"

Deafening thunder and lightning struck him awake. Latvia bolted upright in his bed, gasping aloud. Another loud clasp and Latvia scrambled through his blankets, falling onto the floor within them in the process. More lightning crashed outside and lit his room. Latvia desperately clawed his way out of the tangled covers, his eyes wide and round. He was too alarmed to scream. He just had to get out of there!

He finally freed himself and jumped to his feet, clumsily knocking his body against his door as he fumbled with its knob. _No, no, come on! Open up, open up!_

Another strike of lightning and Latvia had his door forced open. He sprinted out of his room and down the hall, towards the guest bedroom. Not bothering to knock, or even think about it, he threw the door open and ran straight for the bed where Iceland lay.

"_Iceland_!"

Iceland's body jumped into sitting, startled by the noise of his door slamming open and Latvia's terrified voice. He hadn't been able to fall asleep because of the intense storming going on already, but hearing Latvia's voice like this was far more distressing.

Latvia leapt onto the bed and tightly wrapped his arms around Iceland, burying his head into the older boy's chest. Another loud, ear-splitting bang sounded, and Latvia yelped. He curled up into the Nordic's chest and lap even more, his grip becoming tighter. Tears of fright and alarm began to fall from his eyes. His mind was and wasn't still inside of the nightmare.

"L-Latvia!" Iceland wrapped his arms around Latvia, one hand firmed around his back, the other caressing his head. "What's wrong?"

Another strike of lightening boomed and Latvia cried out again. Iceland felt the circulation in his chest become shorter as another tight squeeze contracted him.

"Latvia! Calm down! It's okay!" he spoke over the pelting rain outside the room's rattling window, strongly placing his hands on the back of Latvia's head and shoulders. He began to stroke Latvia's thick, pale hair and leaned down into his ear. "Don't worry, Latvia; I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm here…"

Latvia had to have heard him, for the younger boy stopped constricting his body with his crushing embrace. He didn't scream anymore when thunder or lightening sounded, either. However, Latvia's grip and position had remained as it was. He was shivering terribly still, and Iceland could feel the profound, wild beating of his heart against his chest. This was awfully concerning. _Did he have another nightmare? He had to have; just look at him! It can't just be the storm…_

When the rain and thunderous noises began to settle, Iceland spoke to Latvia again. In a soft tone he asked, "What happened, Latvia?"

Latvia loosened his grip a little, though his head still rested against Iceland's shoulder. His mind had come back into reality again, but he was so embarrassed. He had another nightmare and went crying to Iceland about it. _I ran in here screaming and blubbering like an idiot! I bet I really scared Iceland, bothered him, too. Ah… Why am I so weak?_ He felt pressure behind his eyes and saw his vision beginning to blur. He repressed the tears, sniffling a little.

"Latvia, are you okay?" he heard Iceland ask him, feeling the older boy's hand tenderly rub his back.

_He's way too nice…_ Latvia opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He swallowed, cleared his throat briefly, and tried again. "I-I… I-I had a nightmare…"

_I thought so. _Iceland's eyelids lowered a little and he frowned, sighing through his nose. "Latvia… can you tell me, now? Can you tell me all that you've dreamt? Please?"

Latvia silently pondered on the question, truly dreading to speak it. He really didn't believe he could; especially because of the horror in this nightmare. He almost witnessed losing Iceland again, along with having the living daylights scared out of him with the imagery of Russia, the inside of his manor… listening to Lithuania and Estonia getting beaten up again… He hated dreams like that. He hated having to rehear their screams, their pain and suffering… He squeezed his eyes shut. _That time… It was all my fault! I really _am _a worthless coward, just like he said!_

"Latvia, your grip is tightening again," he heard the Icelander say.

Latvia reopened his eyes, realizing that his arms were constricting Iceland again. Feeling his cheeks redden, he allowed his arms to fall away from the older boy completely. "I… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's okay," Iceland told him, his arms still wrapped around Latvia. "There's nothing to apologize for. You're supposed to come to me if you need help."

"… Iceland."

"Yes?" he replied, hoping that Latvia would finally tell him what happened in his nightmares. He was worried for Latvia and wanted to know what was bothering him so badly. For Latvia to cry and scream like that out of fear was saddening and frightening; he needed to help him before anything worsened.

"I… I can't… can't tell you," Latvia said, his voice timid and quiet, "I-I'm sorry. Want to, but can't. T-Too afraid to…"

"Too afraid?" Iceland questioned, wondering what Latvia meant. _What's he afraid of?_

Latvia nodded into Iceland's shoulder, still unable to look him in the eye. He concentrated on the soothing rhythm of Iceland's breathing, once again feeling the older boy's life. "M' afraid of… s-something bad happening. I-I… I can't, I…"

"Latvia," Iceland suddenly spoke, causing Latvia's nerves to stiffen, "It's okay… If you can't tell me yet, then that's okay. I don't want you to feel rushed."

Latvia's nerves relaxed again when he heard this, feeling somewhat relived inside. Part of him felt relieved, and the other part of him was still so much on edge. He still had so much fear and negativity bottled up inside of him. He was scared, but not for himself.

"You can tell me when you're ready," Iceland continued, uncoiling his arms from around Latvia's back, "I'll still be here."

Latvia finally looked up into Iceland's reassuring, collected eyes. He now felt even better inside, truly feeling Iceland's promising words and red-violet eyes warming his heart. Iceland was okay, not hurt… He was here with him, well and breathing still. A tiny smile formed his lips. "T-Thank you" he said, wiping tears from his eyes and cheeks, "I feel a little better, now."

Iceland smiled too, feeling glad that Latvia at least felt better assured about the situation. Without thinking, Iceland reached up and lightly touched the brim of Latvia's left eye, wiping a tear away from his eyelashes.

Latvia could feel himself blushing a little at the contact, of both that wonderful nervousness and happiness in Iceland's kindness towards him. The touch reminded him of his Baltic brothers wiping away tears for him during the Soviet Union…

"You need to try and rest, now," Iceland told Latvia, lowering his hand from his face. "You've had it rough lately."

"Y-Yeah…"

A small aftershock of thunder echoed in the distance, bringing the imagery of Russia's frightening face in the nightmare to his eyes again. Latvia tensed, swallowing from bad nerves.

"I-Iceland?"

"Yes?" Iceland replied, noticing the change in Latvia's tone.

"I-I, uh… C-Can I sleep with you, tonight?" Latvia felt his face becoming warmer in embarrassment and glanced away, "I-I don't want to bother you, but…"

"It's no problem," Iceland responded, making Latvia stiffen in surprise. "You can sleep here."

"R-Really? Y-You don't mind?"

"No. I know you're feeling nervous right now," Iceland replied. "After having another nightmare, you're probably too scared to go back to your room; especially with the storm still going on."

Latvia still couldn't help but feel ashamed. "Y-You don't… think I'm weak for that, right?"

"Not at all," Iceland told him, reaching over and patting Latvia's shoulder, "You've been through a lot. I can't believe you've been living by yourself for so long, not having Lithuania or Estonia around you…" he lowered his hand and pulled the covers back, "Hop in and make yourself comfortable. I'm not going to turn you away."

Latvia's heart filled with abundant gratitude and he smiled in relief. "T-Thank you," he crawled under the blankets Iceland pulled back for him, preparing to lie down, "I-I really appreciate it, Iceland."

"Like I said, it's not a problem," he said, lying down on his back beside Latvia, "I'm here to help you, remember?"

A small chuckle escaped Latvia's throat. "Right… Good night, Iceland."

"Good night, Latvia."

Latvia watched Iceland's eyes close, feeling anxious still. He needed to hug something, grab something to hold onto as he slept. He had pillows in his own bed that he would sleep with to replace Lithuania and Estonia. He had gotten so used to sleeping in the same bed with them that the feeling of them by his sides still hadn't worn off. He wanted to hug Iceland to feel more secure as he slept… and he really loved feeling his heart and breathing. He wanted to hold him close and not feel so separate, despite lying right next to him… but Latvia knew he shouldn't bother him. _Iceland's already done so much for me; I shouldn't bother him with something as trivial as this. _

A sudden crack of lightening bellowed and Latvia jumped where he lay. Without thinking about it, he scrambled towards Iceland and clung onto him, wrapping an arm around him as he burrowed into his chest. His eyes shut in fear and he shook, remembering the horrible images.

His shaking subsided when a firm, tender arm wrapped around the back of his shoulders. Latvia's eyes reopened, and he hesitantly looked up into Iceland's calming eyes.

"Don't worry," Iceland consoled him, "I'm right here. Nothing's going to hurt you, I promise."

Latvia's anxious stare became an expression of better ease, and he smiled in relief. He nodded once, settling down into Iceland's caring embrace and resting his cheek against his warm chest. Latvia's smile broadened, feeling the comforting motions of Iceland's breathing chest. Up, down, up, down… So relaxing and calming to his soul this was. _This is why I love him so much… Not only is he so kind and open towards me, but he's able to ease my shaking, too… Lithuania and Estonia comforted me and helped me feel better, too, but with Iceland… I don't know how he's able to do this. I wish I could have him around every time I was scared…_ Latvia could feel himself unwinding now, drifting off to the steady beat of Iceland's heart. _I wish I could tell him… how much he means to me…_

Iceland lay there in silence, feeling Latvia's breathing become more and more relaxed. Thunder still rumbled, but Latvia did not flinch. He just went to sleep… Iceland reached his free hand over towards Latvia's head. He brushed his fingers through his wavy hair, through his bangs… then his hand rested on his cheek. Latvia was relaxed now, and Iceland was very sure that he was more contented… He lowered that hand down to where Latvia's arm crossed his chest. He placed his hand on Latvia's arm, holding it lightly.

_I hope you can tell me, Latvia,_ he thought to himself, beginning to drift as well. _Please don't wait too long…_

* * *

**A soft and sweet ending to a flustering chapter (hence the title, 'Distress and Relief'). It was a dream, just another nightmare that Latvia was frightened by (along with the ongoing storm, though it can be taken as more than just a literal sense in what is happening), but what if this continues to happen? Iceland worries about just that. Poor Latvia is just grateful to have someone he cares about so much to be there for him; he knows just how much he needs Iceland. On the update of their feelings for one another, it is still obvious as to what Latvia feels for Iceland. He wants to tell Iceland the extent of his heart's emotion, but is too afraid to even think of sharing them with him. Of course he doesn't want Iceland to get hurt because of him, especially by the country who had once hurt him for so long. As for Iceland, he is still confused. His mind still goes in the opposite direction of what he is truly feeling for Latvia, but it is there inside of him. He still has to recognize those feelings. However, he does seem to be getting closer to the core of the truth... I hope all of this was evident in their interactions and thoughts, even in the way Iceland is towards Latvia. He obviously cares about Latvia, greatly so; especially in voluntarily allowing Latvia to sleep beside him and in the soft, comforting touches he gives. He's basically aware and unaware of the feelings he has, but, regardless, he's there to ensure that Latvia will be all right. If he didn't really care, or at least didn't think something was wrong with Latvia, he probably wouldn't be there.**

**As for the dream sequence, it is not only Latvia's continuation of fear in what he thinks could happen to Iceland, but for his Baltic brothers, too. He does not want to ever have to endure those tortuous years again and bringing Lithuania and Estonia back into those same, dark days again scares him tremendously. That was why their tortured voices could be heard in Latvia's nightmare; it was an awful reminisce of the past. This nightmare will tie into a future scene that I have mentally prepared, and you all will know exactly what it is when the time comes. As a brief hint, I'll just say that it has to do with a past event.**

**Nē! - No! (Latvian)**

**Litva - Lithuania (Russian)**

**Estoniya - Estonia (Russian)**

**Paldies Dievam - Thank God (Latvian)**

**There was a guest reader, an Icelandic one, who commented on my incorrect usage of Iceland's natively spoken words in both of my Hetalia stories. Since I have fixed the mistakes now, I would like to thank that guest reader. To you, the anonymous guest reader, I wish I was able to contact you myself whenever I needed a proper translator, since the Icelandic language is a beautifully difficult language for me to understand. I wish I could better understand it. ^^' Once again, thank you for helping. If there are other mistakes in the translations I make, I want you readers to tell me if you know what's correct and what isn't (I never _ever _use Google translate, just to let everyone out there know. I know very well that it is not reliable. It's very difficult to try and find a proper translation online for some languages, so please bear with me).**

**Thank you for reading. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. I always do and try the very best I can with my writing. So, until next time, I shall say farewell (and prepare for my 20th birthday tomorrow... 20... Ugh...). Once again, I appreciate all you readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and could imagine, understand, and feel it well. I still hope, as well, that Iceland and Latvia seem like themselves in this situation, to you all.**


End file.
